whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
2000m BCE (CofD)
The third millennium BCE in the Chronicles of Darkness. Events 2999-2000 2900 2800 * 2813 BCE: King Qaa, the last king of the First Dynasty, dies. The Second Dynasty begins. These kings turn away from Abdju’s priesthood and bury their dead in Inbu-Hedj’s necropolis, instead. 2700 * 2700 BCE: The cult of Re is established at Iunu and rapidly dominates Kemet’s religion. The royal deity Heru is cast as the son of Re to preserve the Great House’s religious role as divine leaders. 2600 * 2680 BCE: Imhotep, famed high priest of Re at Iunu, revives the Iremite tradition of building in stone rather than mud brick and designs the first pyramid for the king Netjerikhet, replacing the chthonic symbolism of traditional tomb with the solar symbols of Re’s priesthood. Iunu becomes the intellectual center of the country while Abdju slides into obscurity. * 2654 BCE: The first pyramid is completed. Artisans carve Imhotep’s names alongside those of the king. 2500 * 2547 BCE: Imhotep is deified. Re’s astronomer-priests grow stronger; temples are now exempt from taxation. Royal tombs grow more elaborate. The traditional tomb field outside Inbu-Hedj falls into disuse, in favor of a site a few miles further, on a great desert plateau overlooking the Nile. This new necropolis begins construction with the Great Pyramid of King Khufu. * 2500 BCE: During construction of the pyramid of Khafre, Khufu’s successor, unknown persons carve the Sphinx out of a boulder in the plateau necropolis. The reason for its Amkhat-like design, and the nature of its occult power, remains enigmatic. 2400 * 2470 BCE: The Great House is now almost an adjunct to the priesthood. They bury Shepseskaf, last king of the Fourth Dynasty, in a simple tomb outside Inbu-Hedj rather than in a pyramid. His successor Userkaf, first king of the Fifth Dynasty, instead directs Kemet’s resources to building solar temples in honor of Re. The kings who follow him add “son of Re” to their official names, and the power of the king must now be ritually renewed once per generation, keeping him further under the priesthood’s control. * 2400 BCE: The Fifth Dynasty’s kings rule from Inbu-Hedj and construct small pyramids for themselves in the surrounding necropoleis. The priesthood builds sunshrines all over Kemet. 2300 * 2375 BCE: King Djedkare dies, but all his sons preceded him to the afterlife. His nephew Unas takes the throne amid financial difficulties and the growing demands of regional nobles, who are themselves funding the cult of Re in hope of finding favor with the gods. Unas is fierce but undisciplined. Kemet falls in line out of fear, but Unas’ vizier Kagemni, a holdover from Djedkare’s regime, handles practical matters of state * 2373 BCE: Djedkare’s pyramid is completed. The construction of Unas’ future tomb begins. * 2371 BCE: The first Sothic Turn. Many Arisen awaken from their slumber, as Egypt's Old Kingdom falls. The largest single group is at Abdju, where their remains had been discovered and venerated as relics by the death-priests. Other centers of early Arisen activity include Nubet and Nekheb, where intact tombs from the Nameless Empire rest among the necropoleis. * 2345 BCE: Death of Unas. His son died before him. His successor Teti belongs to another branch of the Great House. He keeps Kagemni as his chief administrator and marries Unas’ daughter Iput, securing the broad support of the people. 2200 2100 2000 References Category:Chronicles of Darkness timeline